The Frost Giant Queen
by Aeron Morazaky
Summary: What if Loki was never bad? What if he had a daughter? Elsa is Queen of the Juton, at least until she's overthrown and has no where to go but Earth, where she meets the Avengers. (I don't usually like these crossovers but this is turning out really well.) Rated M for cursing, blood and violence.
1. Icicles are Falling

**This is a little idea I picked up about if The Frost Giants were actually just normal people surviving a cold world, with Elsa as their queen, and Loki is her father. The Avengers still happened, but Loki was not the cause of it (he fought **_**with**_** The Avengers). Frozen has not happened, or anything past The Avengers. (Winter Soldier, The Dark World, etc.) Please Enjoy! The ships are in this fic are purely friendship or maybe slightly closer, but not any more than that.**

It was movie night at the Avengers Tower. Chaotic, hilariously, drunken movie night. After having an enormous dinner that they all took turns on making (this particular night it was Steve and Natasha's turns) they would make tons of snacks, drag every blanket, comforter, and pillow they owned into the enormous living room in front of the wall-sized platinum TV Tony owned, and they would watch a movie. Or marathon them until the sun rose.

This particular night they were going to go through the night with _Star Wars, _since the last time they had tried making Steve watch it they had been called out for an emergency meeting for NO REASON,

"Tony, move your ass. That's where Clint and I are sitting." Natasha growled, a beer in one hand, and a plate of her famous Tula Gingerbread (a common Russian sweet). The once sophisticated living room had been made into an enormous nest, and Tony glared up at the Russian spy,

"No." he stated simply, already comfortable with his Captain America plushie resting on his stomach he liked to call Phil, and a pillow under his knees. Natasha's eyebrow twitched, and she looked about ready to murder him with her foot, but Clint leaped over the back of the couch (and Bruce) to land squarely in Tony's lap, causing 'Phil' to fly away. Tony curled up on instinct, gasping for air since all of Clint's weight had just landed squarely on where the sun don't shine,

"_My jewels_." He managed to gasp out, while Clint looked rather smug with himself as he got off of Tony to kick the billionaire away. Bruce, who had been watching the exchange right behind Tony seated on the couch, merely sighed,

"It's like you two never matured from sixteen." The doctor muttered into his tea cup. Natasha ignored them all, now happy that her spot in the nest was now clear of enemies, and she snuggled down into her spot,

"Popcorn's ready." Steve announced, carrying in two enormous bowls of them, which were just as round as his middle,

"I call one!" Tony yelled, still in fetus position next to Clint. Steve rolled his eyes, setting one popcorn bowl on the coffee table that had been moved a few feet towards the TV, and out of everyone's way.

Thor walked out of the adjoining hallway, a pair of sweat pants and a t-shirt on. His hair was wet from the shower,

"When shall we start these movies?" the god asked, settling down next to Bruce as Steve took the end of the couch, resting the second popcorn bowl on his knee. Tony sat up, leaning forward to grab the first popcorn bowl for himself,

"JARVIS, begin episode four, A New Hope." Stark said, and the robot responded,

"_Of course, sir._" The lights began to dim, and just as the blinds shut on the windows, a white screen came up on the TV,

"That isn't supposed to happen." Clint muttered, and Natasha set aside her snack just as the SHIELD symbol came up, and then Nick Fury's face,

"Avengers, we need you." He said, obviously impatient already with the bunch. Tony simply groaned and threw himself to the side, while Steve stood up,

"What is it, sir?" he asked, glaring at Tony out of the corner of his eye. Nick looked off to the side, and a video footage came up of something much like how Thor came to Earth or to Asgard, a tunnel of light. But this tunnel was a pale, crystal-like blue,

"This came up earlier in New Mexico, just over where Thor made his first appearance last year." Nick said, "We need Thor to make contact with Loki, and to get him down here."

"Why do you require my brother, man of fury?" Thor asked, receiving a snort from Tony prostrate form off to the side. Nick nodded off screen, and another footage came up of their cells they had created to hold the Hulk. Inside was a woman. A blue-skinned woman, with hair as white as snow. She was pacing the small area, and as they watched, the glass of the cell began to freeze over,

"I will get my brother." Thor answered, a strange look in his eyes. With that, Nick nodded and signed off.

Within the hour they were on the SHIELD carrier, Loki rushing ahead of them, demanding to see her. Who she was, no one else knew, but Thor was pacing faster than the other Avengers, so they figured he knew who she was as well,

"No one can enter that cell, you will have to speak with her from outside." Nick told Loki, standing guard at the door leading to her cell, making Loki all the more furious,

"And why is that, imbecile? You are just making her more terrified. She has never been to a place like this." Loki hissed, and Thor put a hand on his younger sibling's shoulder,

"Anyone who goes in there will freeze." Nick stated, as if that would matter to the two gods standing in front of him,

"AND I WAS BORN OF ICE!" Loki screamed, shoving Thor away before turning back to Nick, his own skin turning even more pale, if that was possible, and even shades of light blue in others, "That is my daughter, and you will let me in." he growled softy to Fury. The man stood impassive, before moving aside in one swift gesture, not a finger twitching. Thor went to step forward, but Nick stopped him,

"Let him go alone on this one, we have an observation deck." He said, gesturing for the Avengers to follow him.

Loki practically sprinted towards the cell, seeing the outsides had frozen over completely. He knew this only happened when his daughter was distressed, losing her control. He hurried to the panels to the side, allowing the main door to open. It screeched in protest, but as soon as the cold hit him, he let his true form, his Juton form, take over. His skin deepened to an almost deathly blue, while his eyes bled into a shade of crimson.

In the center of the cell his daughter stood. She had blue skin like his, only a shade lighter, like most Juton woman. Her hair was as pale as always, though with the ice around her it looked silver. Her gown was of ice of her own ability, or most of it. It flowed over her like a frozen waterfall, and a cape made of snowflakes fell past her shoulders, laying around her feet. Delicate heels were over her feet, short enough for her to walk comfortably, but tall enough for her to look regal,

"Elsa, my daughter." He murmured, approaching slowly. She turned slowly, looking at him with her lavender eyes. They were the rarest of the Juton, to have lavender eyes. When she was born, for a split moment she was Aesir, like her mother, and her eyes were crystal blue, before they faded to this color, "What has happened? Are you alright?"

She seemed distressed, and as he finished his questions, she seemed to break. Her shoulders slumped, and her eyes filled with tears. He rushed to her, bringing her into his arms. He could feel the eyes on him as he stepped into the cell, but he didn't care. Damn them, this was his daughter, and she was imprisoned for no reason,

"The Rike Is has fallen…." She whispered into his neck, her grip tightening. He felt her weaken in his arms, and he slowly bent to his knees as she completely collapsed in his arms, allowing her tears to escape. He raised his eyes to the one camera that had escaped his daughter's loss of control, and he covered it with his own magic.

It took her some time to calm down. And Loki did not blame her. The Rike Is was her kingdom of the Juton, how it had fallen he did not know. Elsa had ruled with a fairness that no other ruler had, and she connected with each and every citizen, making sure everyone had their share of love. When she finally managed to catch her breath, he gently brushed away the last of her tears with his thumbs, kissing her forehead,

"You were right in coming here, my _pluen eira_." He murmured, "And now is not the time for weakness. We will get you somewhere safe, but for now, you must control your abilities, for you will kill the people of this world if they come inside." Elsa looked around herself, before nodding and taking a deep breath. As she let out the breath, the ice seemed to melt away, and the temperature of the air settled. He nodded, "Very good, you have mastered the ice." He said gently, taking her hands in his and pulling her to her feet.

She shyly looked down, the deep sadness still in her eyes. It made his chest ache, but he resisted to simply teleport them away from the aircraft, "You must look presentable for the others." He murmured, gently tucking a lose hair behind her ear, quickly realizing that when he thought her hair was silver, it had been frozen along with the cell, "Like the queen you are."

"Like the queen I was." She said back, her voice hoarse from crying, but nevertheless it was stronger than before. Her eyes had already begun to show that she was putting up barriers around her heart. He shook his head,

"No. You are still a queen. You are still alive, and you must live up to that." He said to her, letting his skin shift to one of the Aesir, "Now, do you remember the spell for the Aesir form?"

She nodded, and closed her eyes. After a moment, her skin slowly faded to white, like his. Her hair did not change, though it picked up a lighter color, not quite so bleached, but still white. As she opened her eyes, they were the same crystal blue he remembered, if not more beautiful,

"Perfect." He murmured, kissing her forehead, "Now come, and try not to freeze any of them, Thor seems to find them likeable."


	2. Break Away the Ice

**Elsa's view now! Though still in everyone's sort of view…**

The strangeness of the craft she was in did not cease to amaze her. The stairs her father led her up were hard like ice, yet they were not ice. The entire ship was made of the strange stone, and when she touched her hand to the wall, it was cold under her hand. She recoiled in shock at that feeling. The cold shouldn't bother her, but all things were strange here. Loki led her through a door that opened with magic at the touch of his finger, slowly leading her along the empty hallways to a set of doors, and after a glance at her, opened them.

Sitting around the table was six men and a woman. Two of the men she recognized, as one was her captor, and the other her uncle,

"Uncle!" she cried, unable to help herself as she rushed to the only other familiar face in the room (or the other one she wanted to see). He immediately stood from his chair, wrapped his large arms around her,

"Dearest Elsa, how fairs you?" he asked in his deep voice, which rumbled through his armor of his chest and into her. She felt like all her barriers were falling down, but with a deep breath she simply stepped away from his embrace,

"Not well I am afraid..." she murmured, before turning her ice-cold gaze to her captor. Her father seemed irritated with the man, while Thor just amused. He wore dark clothing, and his skin color was nothing she had ever seen, almost as dark as his clothing. He wore an eye patch, and she could see the scarred tissue peeking out on some of the edges,

"I believe we haven't been properly introduced." She said, deciding to take her father's side on this man. He was standing, compared to the rest of the group, who were all watching silently, and the dark man stepped forward,

"My name is Nick Fury, I am the Director here at SHIELD." He said, his voice deep, but not nearly as deep as her uncle's,

"A pleasure, Director." She practically snarled, though held it respectfully. There was a snort, coming from a man that had short hair. He was muscular, especially around the shoulders,

"She's definitely Loki's." he muttered. Elsa turned her eyes back to the Director, who looked annoyed by the comment. She knew that look, and it amused her greatly. No wonder Thor found this man amusing, she saw that look on her grandfather Odin's face every time someone did something stupid. Which was every day,

"I can see why he amuses you." She murmured to her uncle, "He reminds me of Grandfather." Thor burst out laughing, and even Loki cracked a smile, while everyone else seemed completely at loss,

"Who exactly is your grandfather?" asked a man who had a purple button-down tunic on, and spectacles that balanced perfectly on his nose,

"Odin, ruler of Asgard." She said, smiling warmly at the Director, "Grandfather gets that look when someone does something stupid, or has to deal with another petty detail."

"Yes, and after your stuck working with these idiots, it takes some time not to want to send them to a time-out." The Director snapped back, only making Thor laugh harder. It only ended when Loki stepped forward,

"We have much more drastic business to attend to." He stated, and Thor settled down, pulling out a seat for Elsa. She sat down, nodding her thanks to her uncle as he stood next to her shoulder, making her feel much more safer,

"Yes, why has your daughter come from mystery land to Earth?" Fury asked, a small whispering of 'please don't say invasion please don't say invasion' coming from a man with a goatee and a strange briefcase at his feet. Loki glared at the man before continuing,

"The Rike Is has fallen, this was her only way of escape, if I am not wrong." He glanced at her, and she nodded,

"The gates had only charged enough to get me here, if I had not come here, I would have gone to Asgard." She murmured, fresh memories springing to mind that she struggled to keep down,

"So…what's the Right to Eat?" the man with the goatee asked, and the Director turned to him,

"Tony if you don't shut up I will make you leave this room." He snapped. Tony simply pouted, while Elsa stood, placing a hand on her father's shoulder,

"The Rike Is is my kingdom, it mean's 'Kingdom of Ice.'. It is in the realm where Father was born, within the race of the Juton. I was Queen, but…" she faltered there, taking another deep breath, "I had a council of seven, people who I trusted with my lives. I ruled for forty-eight years before now, and it was peaceful. But one of the council betrayed me. He had been working on building an army, and three days ago he unleashed it upon The Rike Is." She looked down at the table, because even if she didn't know these people, it was too late to stop now, "The man who betrayed me…his name is Jack Frost. I knew he had troubles, and he had come to me for advice, but I could not help him." She felt Loki stiffen next to her. Jack Frost, though quite small in stature for a Frost Giant, he was brilliant, and that was why she had elected him onto her council,

"He locked me away into the dungeons, in one of the cells so I could watch as my kingdom fell. As people were slaughtered in their homes." Her voice quivered, and she felt a hand on her elbow. The room's temperature had dropped several degrees. She looked up at her father, nodding slightly. He pressed his lips together tightly as the room slowly warmed up. She looked up at her audience. They were all looking at her with indifference, and she found that unbelievable. Even though two of them had made comments on her, they were listening intently now, as if they were the most responsible people in the world,

"Many lives were lost." She said, trying to find her voice, "The council I had elected were being killed off, one per day, executed in the square for all to see. The last of them had heard that on the seventh day it would be my turn, so they set up a plan. They charged up the gate, broke me from prison, and giving up their own lives, were able to ensure that mine was safe." As she finally finished her tale, she sat back down in her seat, feeling as if all her energy was lost. There was more said, but it was lost on her as images of her most trusted allies, her friends, were killed in front of her. The illusion that layover was still there, concealing the dried blood from everyone's eyes.

There was some yelling, she thought, but it was drowned out by the sound of her friend's throat being slit. Anna, a friend she considered a sister, had died in her arms before she had leaped into the portal. Kristoff had taken a sword to the heart. His blood was on her face and shoulders. Hans, the captain of the guard, had also helped with the escape, but had been shot down in the dungeons. Olaf, a wise councilman, had stayed behind to fight off the ones following them to give them more time.

She was soon lifted to her feet. She heard the word 'shock' jumbled with a lot of other words. How could she be in shock? Didn't that mean she would faint? She heard her father's voice murmuring in her ear, but she heard no words. She felt fingers slip in between hers, and she desperately held onto them like they were her lifeline, like nothing else mattered. Everything began to blur around her, and she clutched all the more harder onto those fingers.

Time moved very slowly, when you're in shock. She remembered being in the room full of chairs and strange people, but when she finally made sense of where she was, she was on some type of flying ship, her fingers entangled her father's, her face buried in his neck. He was humming softly, so no one else would hear but her. She recognized the song, it was one he would sing to her as a child. She sighed, squeezing his fingers, letting him know she was alright again,

"Is she back with us?" a tall man asked, one from the room. He was very muscular, but all over, like a warrior should be, and had hair like her uncle's,

"Yes, I am fine now." She said, straightening. No one seemed to be too panicked, so they must be used to sights like that, having someone in shock or in a state of some kind,

"We're heading to the complex where you can rest for the night." Loki murmured to her. She nodded, feeling somewhat claustrophobic in the strange aircraft. In one window she could see tall buildings that seemed to touch the clouds, and they were headed for the tallest of all,

"We call it the Avengers Tower." Tony said, noticing the look of awe on her face, "It's our headquarters, practically."

She glanced at him, but the scoffing sound coming from her father told her not to listen to the man. They were soon landing on the rooftop, and Loki helped her to her feet,

"Welcome to the Avengers Tower." Thor boomed, heading directly towards a set of doors. The others followed, and Loki gave her a small smile that said everything she needed to know. Things were about to get weird for her. The set of doors Thor led to opened to reveal a small room. It was just big enough for them all to pile into, as Thor pressed several icons on one of the walls. They blinked blue, and the room began to move. She let out a gasp, gripping the rails on the walls, no wonder they were there,

"What is this?" she squeaked out, and Thor provided the answer before anyone else,

"An elevator!" he yelled, and the loud noise echoed in the small space. Tony face-palmed at the enthusiasm just as the 'elevator' stopped. The doors opened to reveal an archery range. The man who had made the first comment, with the muscular shoulders, stepped out, waving goodbye over his shoulder before the small room continued on.

They eventually stopped, and they all got out, Loki leading her away to a hallway as the others gathered around something that looked like a nest of some sort,

"Do you need me for anything? Are you hungry?" Loki asked as he opened a door to reveal a small bedroom. It was nothing compared to her quarters, but living in a cell, and coming to know her people, she had become grateful for what she got,

"No." she said softly, gently placing a kiss on his cheek before slipping inside. Her father closed the door after her, and she stepped away from the door, knowing he would stand outside until he knew she was alright. The room had a bed, a small desk with a drawer, several strange lights were arranged around the room that glowed golden light. There was a large window, which she quickly closed. A door, she found, led to a bathing room. She hurried inside, now only wanting to get the blood that was on her skin _off_.

She mentally stripped away the illusion covering her, her vision swimming with fresh tears. A mirror as long as the wall was in front of her, and she was shock by what she saw. She didn't see a queen, or a woman at all. All she saw was blood…and a crying, helpless girl.

She sucked in a sharp breath, allowing her cape and shoes to melt away. She was sobbing now, she didn't care how loud, she just wanted the blood gone, the memories gone. It was everywhere, covering her skin, making her pale skin look like paper, and the blood was the ink. It was in her hair, and on her face. She reached behind her, trying to tear away the strings that held her dress so high and tight. The days spent in the cells had left her fingernails short and her fingers rubbed raw. She cursed in her native tongue as she felt one of her nails tear.

A figure suddenly filled her vision, and Elsa froze, horrified that she had been seen like this. She looked up, and saw the woman from before. Her hair was the color of fire, and her eyes were the color of the ocean. The strange woman pulled her hands away from the strings,

"My name is Natasha, I don't believe we've been introduced." She said, her voice like satin. Elsa heard what was behind that kind of voice, and knew that this woman was very dangerous when wronged,

"Hello…Natasha…" Elsa whispered, finding she couldn't find her voice between the sobs that still wracked her body. Natasha's eyes flickered up and down for a moment, before she gently releasing Elsa's hands and hurried to the bath, turning it on,

"You're just like Loki, always keeping secrets to make yourself seem stronger." Natasha said, turning back to the Queen. She swallowed hard, trying to stop the sobs, "It isn't bad, but when you're finally alone," the woman approached her, and she couldn't help but feel threatened. She took a step back, and Natasha held up her hands, slowly approaching to start undoing the strings on her dress,

"And when you're finally alone." She said again, "You collapse into the kind of person who needs others. Who truly needs to ask for help." She stepped away, and Elsa felt the back of her dress sag away from her back,

"I'm a queen. I don't ask for help." Elsa said, trying to regain some sort of control, and it was true in some ways. If a queen were to ask for help, it would make her seem desperate, and weak,

"You don't have to ask here. Here, we give it." Natasha murmured, gesturing to the bath. Elsa felt tears streak down her cheeks, and she nodded, letting her dress slide away from her body as she stepped towards the bath.


End file.
